


You still win

by Dahna



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Badminton, F/F, Relationship(s), dayeon, jeongmi, motzu, pinning, saida, satzu - Freeform, seokjin - Freeform, taehyung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahna/pseuds/Dahna
Summary: Kim Dahyun and Chou Tzuyu, former bestfriends, now frenemies, all because of one Minatozaki Sana. After months of courting, Sana finally decided that the only way they’ll settle this is with a fair one on one match of badminton. Problem is both Dahyun and Tzuyu suck at it.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	You still win

“The one who wins gets to score a date with me tomorrow.”

The badminton captain smiles smugly. Sana knows how bad these two are at the sport but decides it would be quite amusing to see how they’d struggle.

“W-what...?” Dahyun stutters looking at the girl in disbelief.

“Scared you’ll lose?” The Archery Captain teases. In truth, Chou Tzuyu is really bad at the sport but she just couldn’t help but tease the shorter.

“Shut up! You don’t even know how to play!” The blonde argues back.

They heard quiet chuckling in front of them.

“So, you guys up for it?” Sana asks them with a smirk on her pretty face.

“Of course.” Tzuyu shrugs despite the fact that deep inside her heart is hammering.

“I...Uhmm...yeah, sure.” The other one answers sheepishly.

 _Cute_... Sana thinks while looking at the blonde.

She still could not believe that she actually had the Captain and Co-Captain of the Archery Team wrapped around her finger. But to be honest, there’s only one of them she likes.

“See you later, then?” She said to the both of them lingering her gaze on the taller girl.

“Yeah, see you.” The latter smirks and looks at Dahyun.

“Oh, see you.” Dahyun sighs. She has a feeling luck won’t be on her side today.

At that Sana walks away, leaving the two frenemies alone in the empty hallway.

“We’re late.” Tzuyu told Dahyun before dashing down the corridor.

“What? Hey! Wait up! Tzu!” Dahyun calls before following the younger girl’s lead.

———

It’s time.

“Bro, you sure about this?” Chaeyoung asks the pale girl.

“Of course, dude. You make it sound like I’m going off to war or something.” Dahyun pointed out while chuckling.

“Well, you ARE going to war with Chou Tzuyu. This is like David and Goliath all over again. But Goliath actually loses this time.” Chaeyoung exasperates, flailing her arms around dramatically.

“It’s just badminton.” The Co-Captain said.

“Yeah, just badminton. A sport you’re so fucking terrible at.” Jeongyeon tells her, coming up from behind them and placing both her arms around their shoulders.

“Oh, fuck off, Jeong.” Dahyun said trying to shrug off the arm on her shoulder.

“Where’s Mina by the way? Doesn’t she want to see Dahyun’s ass get beat?” Chaeyoung asks the short haired girl.

Jeongyeon snickers while ruffling Dahyun’s hair and the latter merely groans.

“She’s probably off somewhere with Jihyo or Momo.” Jeongyeon answers.

The trio arrive at the badminton court. Sana and her group which consists of Momo, Nayeon and Jihyo are already seated on the bleachers. Surprisingly, Mina is already beside Nayeon.

“Yo! What’s up, people!” Jeongyeon calls out in a loud voice which made their heads turn. The two beside her flinch at the volume.

They stop in front of them, and their group immediately start chatting.

“Where’s Tzuyu?” Sana asks Chaeyoung. Dahyun could not help but frown at that. She didn’t even greet nor smile at her. Guess, Tzuyu’s winning today. And even if Dahyun wins, it’s just one date. Then Sana can go be with Tzuyu after that. She really is just a pitiful thing.

“Hey, you okay?” Nayeon nudges her. Mina somehow gave up her place to sit beside Jeongyeon.

“Huh?” Dahyun shakes out of her thoughts and faces the older girl. She suddenly realises that she misses her. “Oh, nothing, just worried.” She answers her with a soft smile. Nayeon looks at her with furrowed eyebrows. She knows the girl inside out.

Kim Dahyun is a handful. She didn’t know how she managed to put up with her but she is glad she did. She wouldn’t trade it for the world but it’s all over now. All she can do right now is be her friend.

“I’m sure you can handle it, it’s just badminton.” Nayeon assures her and the girl looks at her. Dahyun thinks for a moment.

Im Nayeon is a blessing. Something she was and still is so grateful for. If there is one person she would go to when she’s feeing down, it would be her. Cause who else would it be? Sure, she has Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung but one else knows her the way Nayeon does. Tzuyu may know her the way she does but their relationship is just constant playful bickering. Unlike her relationship with Nayeon.

“You do know how bad I am at this sport right?” She tells her with an eyebrow raised and Nayeon just laughs.

The latter is about to say something again when someone comes up in front of them.

“Hey, guys, what are you chit chatting about?” Sana asks, a smile etched on her face.

“Just how bad she is at badminton.” Nayeon answers which made the girl beside her smack her on the arm. She yelps in pain and playfully pushes Dahyun.

“Yeah, yeah.” Sana dismisses. “Anyway, Tzuyu is here!” She exclaims with sparkling eyes and Dahyun couldn’t help but let her heart sink.

“You can do it, Dubu!” Nayeon cheers and the girl turns around shooting imaginary guns at her.

She smiles her bunny smiles when Dahyun turns back around leaving Jihyo to stare at her.

“What?” She asks when she notices her judging eyes.

“Nothing.” Jihyo shrugs and turns back to the scene in front of her.

Dahyun is on one side of the court while Tzuyu is at the other.

To say she’s nervous is an understatement. Dahyun’s heart is pounding in her chest and her hands are clammy. Some people might say that she’s being dramatic but how would you feel when you are about to lose the chance to score a date with your long time crush. She isn’t even sure if it is a crush anymore.

Dahyun has had some feelings for the Captain for such a long time now. Two years to be exact.

They first met each other when she and her ex had just broken up. Dahyun was in a lonely place back then even before she met Nayeon. All Nayeon did was fill her up with bright smiles and positive energy but it wasn’t enough. Nothing was enough. Don’t get her wrong she loved the girl but they just weren’t meant to be. Dahyun was always searching and searching without knowing what she was looking for.

Until Sana showed up, all bubbly and flirty. She was a victim. A victim of her cheesy lines and clingy personality. She could not help but fall.

When they became friends, Dahyun realised she wasn’t searching anymore. Because the thing that she was searching for all these years was right before her eyes. Now all she has to do is make Sana hers.

But she is a coward. Boy, Kim Dahyun is a fucking coward.

When the shuttlecock went flying towards her, she freezes and it went flying past her.

She could her Chaeyoung’s groan and murmurs of disappointment from her friends. Picking up, the shuttlecock, she positions it in in front of the racket.

Why is she so scared?

Maybe because she is so close to losing the one thing that made her feel home again. Lose her to her best friend.

Dahyun takes a deep breath before hitting the shuttlecock. To her surprise and everyone else’s it went flying over Tzuyu’s head.

And their match consisted of a lot of fouls. Like a lot. Sana flinches every time they do something wrong like serve the ball incorrectly or their posture isn’t right. But what did she expect? Both girls them are equally bad at this. Their friends laugh from time to time mostly at Dahyun. Tzuyu may be bad at the sport but at least she has long limbs.

Tzuyu is definitely winning.

“Poor Dahyunnie.” Momo pouts. “I really wanted her to win.”

“I’m sure you do.” Jihyo comments smirking at the older. Momo looks at her in confusion but Jihyo just shrugs.

_Ya’ll are too damn obvious._

Jihyo thinks to herself.

“She’s fucking terrible at this.” Chaeyoung snorts. Nayeon glares at her.

“Like you’re better.” She smirks and Chaeyoung flips her off.

“Hey! I’m older than you!” Nayeon playfully scolds and Chaeyoung sticks her tongue out.

“Shhh...Tzuyu just needs one more point.” Mina shushes them, her eyes trained on the scene in front of her.

“Well, congrats Tzuyu cause Dahyun is surely not getting that date.” Jeongyeon mumbles.

“Won’t the two of you be sad or something? Like your best friend just lost a date.” Jihyo asks them.

“I’m sure Dahyun would be fine.” Chaeyoung waves her off.

“Yeah, it’s not like she’s in love with Sana or anything. She just finds her pretty.” Jeongyeon agrees and they went back to focusing on the match watching as Dahyun’s racket flies away instead of the shuttlecock.

Nayeon thinks about what Jeongyeon said. So, Dahyun just likes Sana because she finds her pretty? Are her friends stupid or do they just not pay attention? Both probably.

She knows Dahyun. Dahyun doesn’t get a crush on someone right away. She barely spares a glance at anyone let alone someone she barely knows. Dahyun is so good at hiding her true feelings even her closest friends could not see it. But Nayeon is not just a friend.

The galaxies that made Dahyun’s eyes are there because someone put them up. Whenever she sees Sana or even just thinks about Sana, her eyes light up. The secret glances she gives her during classes, the soft smiles while listening to her are all proof. It is clear to Nayeon that Dahyun didn’t just like Sana. Dahyun clearly loves her. Though it broke her heart a bit, she continues to smile. Seeing Dahyun happy is something she always wants. And if that is with Sana then, who is she to stop her?

Maybe one day, she’ll find someone.

The sound of cheers wakes her up from thoughts. She looks at her friends then at the court.

Tzuyu... won.

————

Dahyun didn’t have the energy to do anything today. She looks at the time time on her phone.

9:30 am

 _Tzuyu and Sana are probably on their date right now._   
  
She thinks but then shakes it off.

_I shouldn’t be thinking about that._

Just then she hears her phone ring. She picks up not minding to check the caller I.D thinking it’s just Jeongyeon or Chaeyoung bothering her.

“Hello?”

“ _Kim Dahyun!!_ ” A familiar voice calls on the other end.

She sits upright, why is she calling?

“Tzuyu? What the...?” She hears groaning, panting and a bit of cursing.

“ _Dahyun, open your goddamn door right now. I swear to god, I’m so close to murdering that old hag._ ” Tzuyu mutters. The pale girl chuckles, yeah, Mr. Park is one homophobic son of a bitch. He somehow came across Tzuyu and Dahyun giving each other a bro hug years ago in front of their house. Now he thinks they’re dating and every single time he sees Tzuyu, he lets his ugly ass pit bulls chase her down the road.

“Oh, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be on that date?” She asks with a bit of bitterness on her tone. Though she regrets it after but Tzuyu didn’t seem to mind.

“ _Just open your door, please_.” Tzuyu demands and Dahyun is quick to get up her feet. Ending the call, she went out her room almost tripping down the stairs and opens the front door to see Tzuyu.

“Wow. You’re a sight for sore eyes.” Dahyun remarks eyeing her up and down.

“Shut the fuck up.” Tzuyu told her panting slightly, she’s sweating looking like she just ran a marathon. Well, it felt like she did.

“Mr. Park let his dogs chase you again?” The blonde asks her and she nodded.

Tzuyu didn’t say anything else except grabs Dahyun’s wrist and pull her upstairs. They almost bump into Dahyun’s older brother, Seokjin, who’s in college right now but stays in the house on the weekends.

“Hey, Tzu!” He greets glancing at the tall girl before bringing his attention back to his phone.

“Hi, Seokjin-oppa.” Tzuyu bows slightly and continues to drag Dahyun to her room. Once the door closes, another door opens.

“Was that Tzuyu?” A head peeks out of one of the room.

“Yeah.” Seokjin answers still lingering out in the hallway. Taehyung, Dahyun’s other older brother but younger than Seokjin, nodded.

“Are they hooking up?” He asks his brother without batting an eyelash. Sometimes Taehyung is too straightforward that Seokjin just chokes on his own spit.

“What the fuck? Don’t ask me no stupid questions, of course they are.” Seokjin answers and went downstairs.

Taehyung purses his lips and sighs. 

“Might as well continue my games.” He mumbles and closes the door.

Meanwhile, in Dahyun’s room.

“Oh my god, Tzuyu!” Dahyun exclaims.

“Dahyun, you’re too damn loud.” Tzuyu murmurs and continues.

It’s not what you think.

“Well, what can you expect when you’re rummaging through my closet. You’re literally throwing everything out.” Dahyun proclaims.

Yes, they’re not hooking up. Get your mind out of the gutter. Tzuyu’s just searching for some clothes.

“What in the world are you doing anyway?” Dahyun asks as she gave up, seeing as Tzuyu won’t stop any time soon.

“You have a date in like an hour.” She answers simply and Dahyun stares at her.

“What do you mean date?” Dahyun asks her. She’s beyond confused.

 _Date? What date? And with who? Don’t tell me she set me up with another blind date while she goes on a date with the love of my life. The last was bad enough._  
  
Dahyun thinks and shivers recalling the last time Tzuyu set her up. That boy Park Jimin was a nice guy but...

“Your date with Sana.” Tzuyu answers while holding up a pair of jeans and a white polo top removing Dahyun from her train of thoughts.

“And wear your glasses too.” She adds.

Dahyun takes the clothes from her and examines it. Turning back to the taller, she asks:

“My what with who now?”

Tzuyu rolls her eyes.

_This bitch getting on my nerves._

“You have a date with Sana, now go change. I’ll explain on the way.” She informs her and gestures for Dahyun to go to the bathroom. The latter complies right away.

When Dahyun left, she plops down on the bed and waits for her to finish.

———-

Both of them are now outside the coffee shop where Tzuyu and Sana’s supposed date would be.

“Go.” Tzuyu told her. Dahyun looks at her and gulps.

“W-why?” She asks.

“The fuck you mean?” Tzuyu questions back hurriedly.

“I mean, why are you doing this? I thought you like Sana?”

Tzuyu let out a laugh, the loudest Dahyun probably heard from her.

“What? Why are you laughing about, asshat?” Dahyun asks her confused.

“Nothing, you...you think I...Chou Tzuyu...likes Minatozaki Sana?” Tzuyu asks in between laughs as if she’s been told the funniest joke ever.

“What in the fuck are you on? Has Jungkook been giving you those drugs again? I swear to god, I told Jeongyeon to keep you out of their business. You’re too-“

“Dahyun! Oh my god...” Tzuyu exclaims cutting her off.

“What?”

“Just go. Sana will explain everything. Good lord, I can’t spend another minute with you in here.” Tzuyu sighs while chuckling lightly.

Dahyun looks at her once more and turns to open the door. She got out but before she closes it, she locks eyes with Tzuyu.

“Thank you.” She tells her sincerely. The taller girl’s eyes soften and she smiles.

“You’re welcome, unnie. Now go before you accuse me of drugs again.

Dahyun’s eyes widen in surprise which made the younger girl chuckle. She decides to close the door by herself seeing as the pale girl didn’t make a move.

“It’s been a long time since you called me that.” Dahyun whispers once Tzuyu’s out of sight.

Then, she remembers why she’s here in the first place. The date.

She takes a deep breath and walks towards the entrance.

————

_Ding_

Sana’s shoulders tense. She has a hunch that it’s the girl.

Footsteps are heard, nearing her table and stops in front of her. She still didn’t look up.

“Hey, Sana, is this seat taken?” Dahyun asks her and she finally looks up. Her breath once again is taken away by the girl in front of her. She seems to be doing that for the past few years.

“Oh, no. I was expecting you anyway.” Sana tells her and smiles when Dahyun takes her seat.

“So, I’ve heard.” The blonde responds.

“I know you’re confused.” Sana starts to which Dahyun nods to.

“Care to explain why I’m here instead of Tzuyu?”

Sana nods and starts telling her.

Tells hers about how Tzuyu walked her home yesterday to discuss their plan.

The thing is Tzuyu had this plan ever since she figured out that Dahyun liked Sana. It all started 6 months ago.

Dahyun suddenly approached her friends near the bleachers, their usual hang out spot. They go there after the School Meal Club’s, DaChaeTzu, archery practice. Jeongyeon came after her soccer practice.

“I like Sana.” Dahyun blurted out of the blue. Her friends stared at her.

 _I fucking knew it._ Tzuyu thought.

“That’s cool, bro. At least you finally moved on from that Nayeon chick.” Jeongyeon commented and Chayeoung laughed.

“Yeah, who is this Sana girl by the way?” The latter asked.

“Captain of the Badminton Varsity Team.” Tzuyu answered and Dahyun looked at her.

“Wait, the chick Dahyun’s been hanging around with all the time?.” Jeongyeon asked.

“H-How do you know that?” She asked the youngest.

“I like her too. You’re not alone.” Tzuyu answered with a smirk. Jeongyeon suddenly made whooping noises and Chaeyoung whistled.

Dahyun looked at her in disbelief.

“Looks like you’ve got competition.” Chaeyoung nudged her while laughing.

“Yeah, unless you’re like in love with her or something.” Jeongyeon teased and saw the uneasy expression on her friend’s face. “Wait, don’t tell me you are.”

“W-What?! No! I just find her pretty that’s all.” Dahyun explains after shaking her head furiously.

 _Too fucking obvious bro. Gotta be thankful our friends are a bunch of idiots_. 

Tzuyu thought again.

“Okay, then let’s see which one of you gets the girl.” Chaeyoung said.

Tzuyu smiled smugly at Dahyun and took out her hand.

“May the best woman win.”

Dahyun hesitantly shook her hand.

_You’re in love with her, stop denying it. I just have to make sure this girl is right for you before you go and break your heart again._

Tzuyu told her internally.

Sana looks at Dahyun after explaining and is met with an unreadable expression.

“Dahyun?”

Said girl looks up with a dumb expression which made Sana chuckle.

“Hmmm?”

“So...you don’t have anything to say?” Sana asks her and she purse her lips.

“From what you said, Tzuyu doesn’t like you in that way and that you actually like me instead. And that my best friend’s been planning this for months now just to see if you are the right person for me. She tried to compete with me but in reality she was just testing us.” Dahyun says in one breath.

“Pretty much.” Sana nods.

“And you knew all along.” The blonde squints her eyes and made a face as if she was just had a heart attack.

“Oh, don’t go all dramatic about it.” Sana rolls her eyes while giggling.

“You...you actually like me all this time?” Dahyun asks her with a soft voice this time and Sana couldn’t help but find her adorable with her pouty lips.

“Of course, Dahyun-ah. I just went along with Tzuyu because I wanted to prove to her that I won’t ever hurt you, not intentionally at least.”

“She didn’t have to do that though.” Dahyun murmurs.

“I get where she’s coming from. You’re her best friend, and seeing you get broken hurts her too.” Sana explains to her and Dahyun finally smiles at her.

“I get it. I’m pretty sure I’ll do the same too. N-Not pretending I like her crush, b-but like...you know, making sure she doesn’t get hurt.” Sana smiles at Dahyun’s response and holds her hand that’s placed on top of the table. Dahyun stares at it for a second before intertwining them.

The older girl’s heart couldn’t help but flutter. She’s been waiting for this for two years now.

“Dahyun-ah, I’ve...actually...I...love you.” Sana tells her with a pounding heart and Dahyun’s eyes widen. “For two years now.”

“I...I love you too, Sana. Since two years ago when we met at _her_ party.”

Sana smiles and Dahyun knows that she knows who’s party she’s talking about.

“Oh yeah, and I think Tzuyu likes someone else too.” Sana suddenly says remembering the last thing the youngest said to her yesterday.

“What? Who? Minatozaki tell me!”

The brown haired girl laughs.

“I’m not sure, she only said something along the lines of ‘Tell Momo I said hi’ or something.” Sana tells her before sipping on her coffee.

“Momo?!” Dahyun exclaimes.

**Author's Note:**

> First au so please bear with me. Saw this prompt on twitter.


End file.
